


Stargazing

by CrimsonInk



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Couple goals, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Stargazing, love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonInk/pseuds/CrimsonInk
Summary: Dark and Wilford were supposed to have a date that night.However, work pilled up over the day for Dark and it ended up in him cancelling their dinner. Again.It hurts him that he always had to ruin the good moments between them and finally breaks.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier, darkstache
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Stargazing

It was a Friday evening. The sun already began to set while clouds flew by and the singing and chirping of bird outside filled the air.  
As usual, the leader of the Iplier egos sat in his office, working through stacks of paper. The room was filled with almost complete silence, only the scraping of his pen on the paper could be heard. Dark let out a frustrated sigh when he finished his current document, placing it on the stack to his left and looked at the pile to his right.

"This is taking way longer than I thought it would.", Dark thought, laying his pen down and sitting back in his chair.

He promised his lover that he would be free this evening so they could go out on a date, but apparently, his work had seemed doubled within the last three hours.

"I can't cancel our date again, this would be the fifth time in a row.", Dark whispered and let out a heavy sigh.

Dark sat back up straight again and adjusted his tie, before continuing with his work.  
The next two hours were rather quiet, before a knock on Dark's office door caught his attention. He answered with an annoyed 'Yes.' and the door was opened a gap wide, only enough to reveal the bright face of a pink moustached man.

"Hey Darky!", Wilford exclaimed and stepped completely into Dark's office, closing the door behind him.

Dark looked up and found his lover already standing by his desk. A small smile creeped onto Dark's monochrome lips before he put his pen down and sat back, hands folded in front of his stomach.

"Hello, Wil.", Dark answered softly.

"Ready for our date?", Wilford asked with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

Dark lowered his gaze and cleared his throat, a weird feeling spreading in his chest.

"About that.. I'm really sorry, but I can't right now. Again. Papers doubled trough out the day and I have to finish this to tomorrow noon." A pang of guilt shot through Dark's heart when he saw how the shimmer in Wilford's eyes slowly faded.

Dark opened his mouth again to a new sentence but was cut off by Wil.

"No. It's okay. Another time than.", Wil simply said and smiled as bright as usual, as if nothing had happened. Dark only felt worse when Wilford left with a simple 'Bye.', not giving him a chance to response.   
\- - - -

It was around 10 pm when Wilford showed up again.

"Darky, you have a moment?", Wil asked in a soft tone, a smile planted on his face.

Dark lifted his head from the table, eyes half-lidded as they seemed a bit.. red and swollen.

"Hey, Darky, what's wrong, what happened?", Dark's love asked concerned.

"Everything's alright, Wil. It's nothing.", Dark said with a hoarse voice.

Wilford's smile dropped as he walked to the once clean office desk that now has papers scattered all over it. He rounded the desk and whirled his boyfriend in his chair, so Dark would look at him.

"You know you can talk with me about everything, Darkidoo.", Wil stated with an unusual seriousness.

"It's nothing, really. It's okay. Everything is okay.", Dark said rather to himself than to Wilford.

Wilford cupped his boyfriend's face in both of his hands and caressed one of his tears stained cheeks with his thump, his beautiful brown eyes filled with love and warmth. Dark hesitated a moment before giving into Wilford's touch and leaning his head into the warmth of his hand.  
The monochrome man never felt any temperature at all, only sometimes when he would burn his wrist or hand while he cooked. But Wilford, his warmth and heat practically radiated from him, giving Dark the feeling that he was safe and that someone actually cared about him.   
The demon could actually show the little emotions he has to his boyfriend, without feeling ashamed nor had he to care about his image as a leader.

He felt loved.

"Dark, look at me, love.", Wil spoke softly.

Dark took in a shaky breath and looked with heavy eyes into the beautiful brown ones, he once had himself.

"I have a surprise for you, Darkling."

With that, Wilford took Dark's hands in his and pulled him to his feet. Wil put the hands of the slightly smaller man around his neck and put his own on Dark's hips. With a peck on Dark's forehead Wilford teleported them outside into the backyard of the Manor, they live in with the other egos.

Dark blinked a few times and looked slightly up to see Wil's shimmering eyes in the soft moonlight.

"Surprise! We may can't go out on a fancy date, but we surely can make ourselves a beautiful night out here, stargazing!"

Dark didn't know what to say; he was stunned, that even when _he_ cancelled their date, that his Wilfy still tried to make the best out of it, to make them both happy.   
It was when Dark felt Wil's thump on his cheek again, that he noticed that he started to cry again.

"It's okay, everything's alright, I'm here Darkling."  
\- - - -

The two men laid down next to each other and starred at the shining stars. It didn't take long until a small snore caught Wil's attention. He looked down at his chest where his little demon's head rested. Wilford started to stroke the raven haired male and felt how Dark cuddled closer to him.

"Good night, Darkipoo."


End file.
